Borderline Arc I: Legend
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: Ghost hunter Maddie Fenton buckled her four-year-old daughter in her booster seat, handing her her Bearbert Einstein. Her daughter looked up at her with eagerness twinkling in her eyes. "I'm going to have a baby brother, Mommy?" Maddie nodded. ((Alternate Universe - A Pitch Pearl Series - A Rewrite of "Yin and Yang"))
1. Legend

This is a rewrite of "Yin and Yang". All of the same warnings still apply.

This story spans from before the series and even after. I'm also not too fond of most of the season 3 episodes, but I do like some of the concepts so I'll keep those.

This is a yaoi story. If you do not like such content, I shall not confine you in order to read it. Leave at your own convenience. For the rest, enjoy :)

I am also dismissing the canon years that are indicated in some of the episode. My own preference, as the show itself regularly dismisses these years and various dates.

This is inspired by Umineko no Naku Koro ni, as well as ideas that I've had for a while (though some were actually the same as ones from the story, but I was not aware that they were the same until recently)

The warnings for this story are, but are not limited to: Homosexual and heterosexual relations, religious aspects, gory/bloody descriptions of violence, death (as this is based on a show about ghosts), incest, sexual harassment/assault/rape, xenophobia/discrimination of foreign peoples, impossible situations that can be given support with story information and logic, and underage sex.

Flashbacks and memories contain enough information to be identified as such, but they are also surrounded by a dash at the beginning and at the end of them for additional identification.

Personalities are based in the canon of the show, but like with all things, perception and interpretation are left to individuals and should all be respected.

This is being posted on AO3 (penname: YaminoTenshi202), as ff has already deleted two of my stories and I will not risk them being only on one site. Never again.

Thank you for reading this rewrite of "Yin and Yang".

* * *

**Chapter One: Legend**

* * *

**There are many sins in the world. Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, and Lust.**

**Perhaps He felt so many that He certainly destroyed the world.**

**He told me many times that He loved me. The scars upon my body, every one that He created onto this flesh, were proof; no one but He could touch me, even in the tenderest of places.**

**Certainly, He destroyed the world.**

**At least He did mine.**

**Then the Heart and the Body were Two.**

**-芯身つ**

* * *

Year: 2000

Ghost hunter Maddie Fenton buckled her four-year-old daughter in her booster seat, handing her her Bearbert Einstein. Her daughter looked up at her with eagerness twinkling in her eyes. "I'm going to have a baby brother, Mommy?"

Maddie nodded. She heard a door close and turned to see her husband of six years, Jack Fenton, closing the door to their home. Fentonworks was still in the production stage, the Op-Center on the roof not quite done yet, but it still gave Maddie a warm feeling of pride. They had come a long way since college...

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Maddie answered to her daughter, adjusting the girl's backpack - full of colouring books and workbooks that the preschool teacher had given them - on the floor.

"Why Wisconsin? My baby brother should be here." After the family had been approved from their home study, they had waited with a nervous happiness. They would be able to adopt a child. So many profiles had been read, many children older than Jazz, which is not what they were looking for exactly.

Then the letter from… Whoever the sender was, they never left a name.

**Maddie... my dear Maddie.**

**This little boy that I have, I can't take care of him anymore. Please... Please take care of him.**

**- D.**

The envelope that contained the small letter also contained a birth certificate, a form that listed the boy as the godchild of Jack and Madeline Fenton, and medical forms. When contacting the agency in Madison, Wisconsin, they said that because they were listed as the boy's godparents, they could take him home after spending some time with him and filling out all of the paper work. They also had copies of the forms, which made the adoption progress much easier.

Almost too easy.

Also in the envelope, a photo of the little boy that they were to be adopting. He had white skin, almost like alabaster, and ebony black hair. His eyes, bright blue, like the sky or the ocean, haunted her most. They reminded her of things that she'd rather forget.

"He's a really cute kid, Mads." She looked over at her husband and then gripped her seat as he turned a bit sharply, Jazz whining a bit in the back seat as she was tilted into a slightly uncomfortable position against the door of the RV.

"Are you okay, Princess?" Jack asked, turning off of the highway and onto the ramp, not too much further from the city of Madison. Jazz, assuring her father that she was fine, began to tell her parents about all of the things that she would do with her new baby brother, like watching movies and playing with her dolls. Tea parties would be fun, Maddie making them cookies that they could have with iced tea or milk.

"We still don't know if your brother will like all of those things, Jazz."

"I know, but we can try it. He might like things that he can show me and I'll like them, too." Maddie smiled. Her daughter was always so considerate towards others, and she was always trying new things when it would make others happy. Such a good girl.

She'd be a wonderful sister.

* * *

Walking into the Adoption Agency, Jazz pouted as the woman at the desk tried to talk to her like a little baby. She was four years old, but that didn't mean that she would content herself with a stupid lollipop and a colouring sheet.

"Can I meet my baby brother yet?" She felt her mother pat her head.

"Your parents have to meet him on their own first; okay, Jasmine?" The secretary took the redhead's hand and led her to the lobby, inviting her to try reading some magazines if she didn't want to colour.

The social worker leading the child's case led Maddie and Jack down a hallway to meet their god-son… their adopted son.

She opened a door, the third on the left, and greeted the child. Well, the Fentons could only assume that they were greeting him; it was another language, Asian-sounding.

The little boy looked up at the woman that greeted him and spoke in like tongue. He was looking up at her with a warm look in his eyes, bright blue like the sky.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, this is Danny Martin." She turned to look down at the little boy and another woman that stood by him who spoke soft, Asian words to the child, most likely introducing them to him.

Danny stood up and then Maddie took note of what he was wearing. He was wearing a little blue dress, a dark navy blue faux velvet with a silver design on it, the shimmering thread in the form of a butterfly on the bodice of the outfit. Why on Earth he wore that outfit, Maddie had no clue, but the child did not seem to mind at all. In fact, Danny grabbed the skirt of his dress and shook it a little, perhaps to shake away any dust or fuzz that could have caught onto the fabric.

He walked up to the both of them and bowed. He said something that could only be interpreted as some kind of greeting.

Jack bent down, so that he was on his knees, and bowed to Danny. "Hi, Danny. I'm Jack."

Danny straightened himself to look at the tall man. "Jack? Hello, Jack. I'm Danny."

Maddie let out a sigh that she hadn't been conscious of holding. She was so worried that now she wouldn't be able to talk to her son… Strange… The thought was so natural, it was nice.

"You speak English, Danny?" He nodded to her question. "What else do you speak?"

Danny spoke softly. He turned to the translator, not certain of the words in English.

"His mother taught him Japanese and Russian." Maddie patted the black-haired child on the head while the social servant continued. "What he first said to you was a request for you two to take care of him."

Danny smiled and giggled as Jack picked him up, holding him close. He hugged the man, happy that somebody was finally hugging him. No one really hugged him here.

"Of course, we'll take care of him." Maddie reached for Danny and the boy was placed into her arms by her husband. "We'll take care of you, sweetie… Danny."

Danny smiled. "Thank you, Maddie."

She shivered a bit, as a memory pushed against her consciousness.

**"Thank you, Maddie…"**


	2. Trust v Mistrust

Chapter 01 – Trust v. Mistrust

* * *

Danny slept most of the car ride back to Amity Park, sucking on his thumb. He had a strange stuffed animal, one that his mother had made for him, in his grasp. He insisted it was a fox, though Jazz argued that a fox didn't have so many tails. Danny frowned at her, not understanding how she didn't see that it was a fox. Jazz frowned and looked at Maddie with a judging glance, wondering if a baby brother would really be so wonderful.

The fox itself was rather strange. It was black and a golden thread outlined its eyes and other facial features. A Japanese character was on a small metal collar around its neck. Danny called the character "Shi". Asking the translator what it meant sent small chills through Maddie.

"_The character 'shi,' depending on how it is written," she said, taking out a piece of paper to write down the characters that were pronounced the same way. Maddie stopped her when she saw it._

死

"_That means 'death'."_

Why would a mother give her child such a thing? Such a frightening concept to teach a being that is just beginning to live.

Danny held it dear and close as he slept.

* * *

Jack helped Danny put his things in the room that they set up for him. There was a nice window that they could use if he wanted to look up at the stars, something the boy said that he liked to do.

"Danny _hoshi hoshii!_" Danny reached up to try and grab the stars that Jack had put up on the walls, the glow-in-the-dark shapes currently dull but still a nice shade of green.

"Hoshi?" Danny toddled to his new father and nodded. He pointed to the star and repeated the word.

"So it's a star?" Jack put the small dress that the boy had worn the previous day, the nice blue one of faux velvet, into a dresser drawer.

"Star." The little boy grabbed the last of his shirts – not that he had that many – and attempted to fold it like Jack had. When he was done, though it was sloppy, he held it out to Jack. "Done!"

The large man grabbed it and put it in the drawer, closing it and grabbing the little boy into a warm hug.

"All done, son." Danny was still for a few moments in his arms, blinking, before hugging Jack back.

"… Daddy…"

* * *

Jazz smiled as her mother poured some syrup onto her pancakes, her Flapjack Fentons. Even if her dad was somewhat strange compared to other fathers that she had met on Parent Day at her pre-school, she loved him all the same, from his jumpsuit to the food that he loved to make.

Danny stared at her food, as though he had never seen it before. When Maddie gave him his pancakes, all cut into bite-size pieces for him, he thanked her but continued to sit. Jazz hummed softly and began to eat, watching her parents continue to make some more pancakes and talk about their work that went on downstairs in their lab.

Jazz kept looking at Danny, wondering why he wouldn't eat. He kept hugging his weird fox and looking at their parents. Only when Maddie and Jack were finally sitting down to eat, Jazz long done and reading her new book, did Danny mutter something and begin to eat, losing himself at the sweetness of syrup that he had never tasted before.

"Yummy!"

Jack laughed. "It's good, isn't it?"

Maddie smiled. "Is there food you like, Danny? I can make it."

The child held a pensive expression. "_Piroshki_… and tiramisu." He continued to eat the pancakes quieted himself for now.

Jazz asked Maddie why he wouldn't eat and she told her daughter that they would ask him later.

They never did. Danny did eat in time with Maddie and Jack, and Jazz would do that same until she got tired of it.

* * *

Danny held his fox close as he tried to sleep in the new bed that Maddie and Jack put him into. It was strange sleeping above the ground. No matter how many times he had done it – at his cousins' houses – Danny thought it was weird to sleep on a bed, so soft and cushiony. He turned and could not get comfortable.

"_Little Prince, darling dear, sleep; it seems… _

"_That the witches are changing all the bad dreams… _

"_Into the butterflies, that flutter by, into silver… _

"_But they are not something that I'd ever pilfer… _

"_Because I have you in my arms, your eyes like the stars… _

"_And love, are all the treasure I need…"_

He wanted his mother back. Why did she go to the doctor? Why didn't he fix her?

Why did Papa leave him with his aunt? Why did he let the officials take him away?

Maddie and Jack were nice. They didn't understand him, but surely in time they would…

Surely…


	3. Autonomy v Shame

Autonomy v. Shame

* * *

Danny slipped into one of his dresses, a red one in the style of a traditional Chinese dress, and pouted as he snapped the buttons on the front closed, as they were very hard to press into place and hurt his fingers at times.

He slipped on his shoes – it was still so strange that they wore shoes inside the house – and hummed softly, playing with his fox and the porcelain doll that his Papa had gotten for him when they went to Chicago…

It seemed like such a long time ago now. Maybe Maddie and Jack could take him to Chicago, if they ever had the time. They could see the really tall Sears Tower, and they could all go to the little Chinatown that was in the area…

He brushed the doll's hair and sang softly to himself, a silly song about an elephant on a spider's web. A knock on his door alerted him to Maddie entering the room.

"Good morning, sweetie." She made a strange smile, one that Danny couldn't imitate. "Another dress?"

"Dress bad?" Danny frowned for two reasons; for some reason that he could not discern, his new mother did not like him wearing the dresses that he very much liked, and the fact that he could not speak all of the thoughts that went on in his head with the lucidity that Maddie, Jack, and even Jazz had.

"No, sweetie. It's not bad. Wouldn't you like some pants on, though?" Danny tilted his head and reluctantly nodded, seeing that Maddie was reaching for a pair of trousers instead.

The little boy pursed his lips as his mother helped him into a tee-shirt and jeans. He looked nice in them, though he really wanted to wear his dress. She didn't really like him in what she called girl clothes, Maddie didn't. Was it because he was a boy? Should it matter?

"Are you ready to go to school, Danny?" Maddie smiled when Danny smiled, happy that her little boy was excited for his first day at pre-school.

* * *

Jazz liked her pre-school, but she was annoyed that Danny would be coming with her. Even if they would be in different rooms, it was her school first.

"Does Danny have to go, Mom?" Maddie sighed as she came to a red light and slowed to a stop, her foot firmly on the brake pedal.

"Danny needs to meet other kids, Jazz, just like you do. He'll learn things at school, just like you."

Just like Jazz.

Danny played with his fox, content and watching the buildings outside go by. What did that mean, "just like Jazz"? It didn't seem too important, since they weren't speaking to him directly.

When Danny was carried in to the building, he was calmed into a sense of serenity, the pastel yellow walls warm and welcoming. His teacher began to walk him to his "classroom" and Danny turned to Maddie and Jazz.

"Jazz?" He called out to her. His teacher smiled down at him.

"Your sister is going to her own room, Danny." The woman bent down to his level. "You're going to spend time with some other kids your age, okay?"

He looked back at Jazz, seeing that Maddie was leaving, her blue-suited body going out the door.

"Uuu…" He followed his teacher, wondering how the other kids would be. He remembered someone… Someone that was very nice to him, but he could remember their face. Green eyes…

The door to Room 2-A was opened and he saw many kids settling down to play with blocks and Danny saw that there weren't any books laying around like at home or where he lived with Mama and Papa before…

He followed the teacher to where the cubbies were and turned away for a moment as she wrote his name on a sticky label. He saw a yellow-haired boy picking on a red-haired boy with glasses. Another kid, a tan girl in a pink dress that Danny thought looked really weird, even for a girl's dress, was dipping a yellow-haired girl's plaited pigtails into some paint.

"Paulina!" The girl ran to another teacher, who went to talk to Paulina, who claimed not to know what happened. Danny saw mischief in Paulina's eyes and secretly admired that cunning. She was smart, if superficial.

If only Danny had the words.

"… Okay?" Danny turned back to his teacher. She'd been talking?

The teacher sighed at his clueless expression. "Good grief… This is yours, okay?" A blue cubby had Danny's name on it, in all capital letters.

"Yes."

* * *

Danny played alone with his fox most of the morning. Nap time went by smoothly, his dreams filling with thoughts of butterflies and foxes. The afternoon…

"Mrs. Fenton, could you pick Danny up from school?"

"What happened?"

"He got into a fight with another one of the kids. Something over the doll he carries around."

"… All right. I'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

Danny didn't like Dash Baxter after that. His fox had lost its collar, though Danny managed to find its tag. "Shi" would be fine.

"Aah…" he whispered to himself. His special magic words, the ones that Mama taught him, would make everything better. Yes it would.


	4. Initiative v Guilt

Initiative v. Guilt

* * *

Danny and Jazz were on the couch, Danny hugging Jazz close as she read another one of her books. Christmas was coming and for some reason, Jack and Maddie were fighting. Who was Santa Claus, Danny wondered.

"Jazz, who Santa?" The girl didn't bother to look at Danny, the four-year-old not at all happy that her brother was getting better at English nor that her brother depended on her so. He was getting annoying, even if she really did care a lot about him. Poor Danny. His mother died, and his father couldn't take care of him for some reason.

"Dad says that he's a fat guy that comes down the chimney with presents."

Danny tilted his head. "Saint Nicholas?"

"They're the same, dummy." The boy frowned at her, so she continued to speak. "Well, that's what I've read. Maybe he's different, but I don't think so. I'm usually not wrong. Mom doesn't believe in him and Dad does…

"It doesn't sound like they're talking about that, though."

Danny pouted. Why would someone fight over that? "He real. Mama say-"

"Forget it, Jack!" A crash was heard from the kitchen and Danny cried out a bit before hiding against Jazz's shirt. She pushed him a bit, so that he was on her lap and not clinging onto her shirt. She didn't want it messed up from how she had it.

Danny didn't like the yelling. It always scared him, the loud noises. It was like when the scary man would visit his mama. They would yell about things that Danny didn't understand and Papa would get mad and take Danny to his aunt's house.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. He sounded concerned.

"I'm tired of this, Jack. Five years. Five years!" Maddie came into the living room, her long auburn hair back in its usual ponytail. She grabbed one of the presents under the Christmas tree, and she turned back to the kitchen.

"Why yell?"

"… I don't know."

Danny looked up at his sister, a bit saddened by her voice. It seemed

* * *

Seven months later, Danny felt the same tension from Christmas finally flare up. It had been stewing like Mommy's soup and it just decided to spill.

Danny blinked up at his mother. "Daddy's leaving?"

Maddie sighed. "Yes."

"Why?" His mother sat down next to him and held him close. He must be so confused.

"Daddy and I have been fighting a lot lately and sometimes mommies and daddies need time away from each other to figure how to stop fighting." She kissed the top of his head. Blue eyes looked back at her with confusion, exasperation, and anxiety.

"Ooh…" he warbled softly, sounding like a little dove, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Maddie swallowed.

Danny looked just like… She shook the thought away from her attention.

"I know that you're sad right now, sweetie, but it needs to happen, okay? It's okay…"

"Oh, oh…" he continued to say. "You stop fighting after?"

"Yes. We'll stop fighting after."

* * *

Jazz glared at her younger brother as her father and mother continued to take things to the Fenton RV. She and Dad would leave Amity Park to go to Richmond, stay there with Uncle John, and come visit Mom and Danny for Christmas.

Why did she have to get a baby brother? He was weird, always talking about witches and ghosts. Ghosts weren't real and witches were just crazy people. Mommy always looked sad whenever he talked about things like that and she just didn't have the happy, nurturing attitude that she usually had.

It's not like it would have mattered if another family had gotten Danny. He just took away everyone's attention from the important things, like everything that was going on at their house. Maddie's mom and dad, Grandma Sandra and Grandpa Christian, fawned over Danny for some reason, ignoring Mom and Dad's obsession with ghosts and acting like everything was okay, like her parents weren't crazy.

Why didn't people pay as much attention to her?

… She would work hard, just so she could be better than Danny. People would pay attention to her.

She'd be happy then.

* * *

Jack sat on his and his wife's bed… soon to just be hers. How could he have not noticed anything? He was so busy obsessing over their new project, the Fenton Ghost Portal, that he'd been neglecting her. When was the last time that he held her close without his hands touching hers, no gloves between them to be barriers between their natural warmth?

Kisses were often passed between them, sweet, chaste kisses that Jazz ignored with child-like embarrassment in her eyes and that Danny always seemed to be intrigued by for some reason. Perhaps his parents had never kissed in front of him before or he was reminded of his parents from seeing it.

Whatever the case was, it didn't satisfy Maddie. No wonder she-

She could've…

He pleased her. Jack could not please her as well as he was doing. He was making Maddie so happy, so alive, but she didn't want that to affect the relationship and family that she already had. Just because her family didn't want Jack, Jazz, or Danny to come to the reunions, that didn't mean that Jack had to distance himself from her for work.

They'd work out their problems at a distance.

* * *

Maddie sighed. Her sister Alicia and her husband, a small man who didn't have a stable job, were arguing again. She leant against her arm, her fist softer against her cheek than the harsh words that were going back and forth between the two.

"Why do I need to work like this, Alicia? Everything that your father has-"

"Men need to work. I work! Why don't you question your wife working when-"

Footsteps alerted the three to quiet themselves. It could be the Master of the House.

The door opened to reveal two persons and Maddie shivered in anger as blue eyes, similar to the sky and as deep as the sea, stared into her own purple eyes.

"Hello, there, dear sister Madeline."

* * *

Danny frowned and suckled on his thumb, kicking his feet as he sat on the couch in the living room. Even if he was three years old and Mommy told him that it was a bad habit, he found comfort in doing so.

"Uuu~ Can I go with you to the family meeting, Mommy?"

Danny was now four years old.

"No, sweetie. Just stay here at home, okay? I'll be back soon. Don't go outside and be sure to be in bed when the big hand is on the twelve and the little one is on the seven."

"Mii~ Danny will do what Mommy says. When will you be back?"

"Two days, sweetie." Danny smiled at the kiss on his forehead. "Your babysitter will be here in a few minutes. Be good."

"Danny will be good."

He heard the door open behind him, a man's voice coming into the house. The man came often and he was kind. He came a lot ever since Daddy and Jazz went away.

"I'll take good care of him, Mads."

"I know you will."

Danny was given another hug and his mother's sweet scent left the house, Fentonworks now empty of her presence. His babysitter came to face him and bent down to his level, their eyes matching a plane.

"Hey, there, Danny."

"Hi, uncle."


	5. Industry v Inferiority

Chapter 04 – Industry v. Inferiority

* * *

Danny held the phone tightly in his hand. His mother was talking in a worried tone.

"_I'm so sorry, Danny. Mommy's going to be delayed for a bit, okay_?" His uncle – well, the man that Mommy had taking care of him and her while Daddy was away – was leaning close so that he could hear her speak.

"Could you ask her why, Danny?"

"Oji-san and Danny know why Mommy will be de-layed?" His four-year-old mouth stumbled over words, his Japanese language only encouraged by that fact, the fact that he could not speak correctly.

"_Mommy's busy with Grandpa and Aunt Alicia so I have to stay longer._" Danny frowned.

"Okay, Mom. I'll be good for Oji-san, yes?"

"_Yes, Danny. Thank you… Mommy loves you._"

"I love you, Mommy. Here's Oji-san." He handed the phone back to his uncle and smiled when the man ruffled his hair.

* * *

Maddie ran towards her sister, her lungs burning as the air that was in them did not give her enough oxygen in the slightest. It was as though she was drowning.

"Alicia! What do you mean your divorce is finalized?" She shook, her ponytail horribly done as she had only woken up about twenty minutes ago, made herself only minimally acceptable in appearance. Her robe was thrown over her pyjamas and the rest of the time had been talking to Father, who had called her through the phone at her bedside and then requested her presence post-haste.

"… I'm moving back to Arkansas, Maddie. I'm going to live with Grandma and Grandpa until I get all of my funds together and organised."

"You're giving up all of your money? The money you could have used to make your ba-"

Alicia turned and glared at her younger sister. "Not everyone has had an easy life like you, Maddie. I love you, you know I do, but I can't deal with this family. My stupid **ex**-husband would have gained everything had we not divorced… He's not that nice man that you married, Maddie. He's such a stubborn ass and so sexist that he really doesn't get that he shouldn't be here at the family meeting."

Only those with direct blood relation to the Family Head – with the exception of their brother, whose wife attended in place of her husband when the Family Head did not need to speak to his son – could attend the meetings.

Not even Jack or Jazz could come, unless it was the express wish of Maddie's father. They had only come after the wedding and after Jazz had been born. Maddie had never brought Danny as he had no relation to the family head…

As Maddie stayed silent and truly thought about how her family operated, Alicia sighed.

"I can't live like this anymore, Mads…" She hugged her sister and then gripped the doorknob, turning it and opening the door.

"Call us when you need our assistance, my Gaap." Both women turned towards the centre hallway door and saw their father and brother there. Mr Martin waved to his eldest daughter. His son Yoshiya waved as well.

Alicia nodded. "Thanks, Dad."

The Family Head sighed and turned to his son. "Your sisters… always so outspoken and righteous as any other proud man in our family."

* * *

Danny was alone once the next family conference came around. Daddy and Jazz still was not home and Mom had given him money so that he could buy little meals at the store for dinnertime.

He held his fox doll close as he walked to the store for his last meal. Shi was so dear to him, the last thing that his Mama had given to him before she had gone to the hospital and had never come back home to the tatami mat that Danny and Papa had shared with her after the boy had gotten too big for his bassinet.

The bell on the door rang and Danny was greeted by the store owner. He smiled and went with Shi to pick out his meal – some beef teriyaki and shrimp rice. He spoke to Shi in a soft voice and waited until he was at the register to speak more loudly.

"Hi, Danny; is your mom coming home soon?"

"She should be home tomorrow. Mommy works outside of town a lot, but a lot of her work should be down tonight." Danny pulled out his money and paid for his meal.

"That's good. You really shouldn't be going out without your mother."

Danny pouted softly. "Uuu… I'm not alone, though.

"I'm not lonely."

Danny had taken care of himself. He'd brushed his teeth, taken his baths, cleaned any of his messes, and gone to school… He was doing well on his own, but he really…

"Not at all."

Wasn't lonely.


End file.
